Tout ça à cause d'un artichaut!
by beautifull-nigthmare
Summary: La guerre au artichoux aliens est déclarée!Fred devient fou! Et sous les yeux impuissants d'Angelina,Alicia,Lee et Georges, il s'enfonce de plus en plus.


-Mmmm! ca sent bon ici. dit Fred alors qu'il entrait dans les cuisines de Poudlard accompagné de son fidèle accolyte et frère, Georges

-Mouai si tu le dis, enfin faut aimer. Au fait ça sent quoi? lui demanda Georges

-Ca sent bon l'artichou chou! lui répondit son jumeau

-Bonsoir messieurs, les interpella un elfe, en quoi pouvons nous vous être utile?

-Oh je peux avoir un artichou siouplait? le supplia fred

-Bien sur, voilà votre artichaut. Et pour vous monsieur?

-3 bacs de bière-au-beurre, des chips, 2 ou 3 amuse-gueule différents et d'autres trucs à manger, ce que vous avez. énonça Georges

Les elfes s'empressèrent d'aller tout chercher et préparer.

-Fred je te rappelle qu'on est là pour la fête de la victoire et pas pour manger des artichauts!

-C'es des artichoux choux et c'est trop bon. Mais tu n'en auras pas parce que t'as été méchant avec moi. Na!

-Toute façon j'en voulais pas. Allez viens on a tout ce qu'il faut, t'as qu'à prendre ton artichaut avec, tu le finiras en chemin!

-Ca va j'arrive! Bye bye les elfes.

-Non mais ça va plus dans ta tête à toi!

-Mais euh si ça va.

-Boule de gomme. dit Georges au portrait de la Grosse Dame qui gardait l'entrée de la tour Gryffondor.

-Mmmm ça aussi c'est bon les boules de gomme. dit Fred pour lui même.

-Et voilà les frères Weasley sont là pour que ce soit la meilleure des fêtes de victoire. s'exclama Georges en arrivant dans la salle bondée où tout n'était que rouge et or.

-Oh v'là Angelina et Alicia! Elles ont trop bien joué aujourd'hui,vous trouvez pas? dit Lee Jordan le meilleur ami des jumeaux

-Attention, attention, j'arrive en super forme avec le style (prononcer staïle), dit Fred en se passant une main dans les cheveux, va falloir s'accrocher!

-Eh Fred, le questionna Lee, les filles aussi elles vont devoir s'accrocher?

-Mon très cher Lee, tu sais bien qu'avec moi elles doivent toujours s'accrocher. Mais pas à moi. plaisanta-t-il.Oups mauvaise blague. s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant la mine déconfite de Georges et Lee.

-Ca vole très bas aujourd'hui. dit Georges

-Oh ça va c'est pas de ma faute, c'est les artichoux!

-Les artichoux! dirent Lee et Georges d'une même voix.

-Ben oui, c'était un artichou venu de l'espace pour me détruire le cerveau.

-Olala, tu aggrave ton cas.

-Je vais appeler le docteur du cerveau.

-Hein!

Fred, pour lui même, mais à voix haute quand même:"Allo, docteur du cerveau. Ca va plus, les artichoux, ils m'ont fait griller mon cerveau.

-Mon cher frère ton cas est désespéré. déclara Georges

-Non! A l'aide! vite, un guérisseur, les pompiers, la police, le docteur du coeur!

-Mon dieu, Georges, qu'est ce qu'il a ton frère? demanda Angelina, visiblement inquiète.

-Rien, il a juste pêter un plomb mais là c'est irréversible.

-Non c'est pas vrai d'abord! s'exclama Fred, L'infirmière aux gros seins a dit que si je lui mettais un coup de rein tout irait bien.

-Olala ça va de pire en pire!

-C'est plus grave que ça en à l'air,les rassura Fred, oups je voulais dire moins.

-Mais fait quelques chose Georges, on peut pas le laisser comme ça. supplia Alicia.

-Je crois que plus ça va, plus je m'enfonce.dis Fred d'un air sérieux, air qu'il perdit dans la seconde en s'écriant: "Vite envoyez-moi une corde!"

-Merde on en a pas! s'exclamèrent Leet Alicia

-Help, I need sombody, help...commença à chanter Fred en imitant les beatles, un ancien groupe moldu.

-Mon Dieu, c'est pas possible! s'écria Angelina

-Et dieu vit que cela était **bon**!c'était un coquin le Dieu, on nous l'a bien caché ça hein! c'est pas écrit dans la bible que le Dieu il a co-écrit le kamasutra.

-Non mais là sérieux Fred t'exagère!

Et Fred, sans faire attention aux propos de son frère, continua: "Mais c'est de lui, alors, que s'inspire Dumbledore!"

-Là je crois qu'on a atteint le point de non-retour. constata Alicia

-Non c'est pas possible! Au secours, les pompiers, la police, batman, une blonde sexy habillée en petit lapin rose!

-Bon! Ben! Soit on le laisse seul dans ses délires avec le risque qu'il devienne violent, soit on reste avec lui et on l'écoute. dit Georges

-La guerre contre les artichoux aliens est déclarée! lança Fred

-Mais oui, c'est ça Fred! soupira Alicia. Mais qu'est ce qu'il a mangé ton frère?

-Un artichaut

-Aaah c'est ça l'histoire d'artichou alien!

-Ben oui. Il va vraiment pas bien!

-Bon ben voilà quoi.dit soudain Fred sur le ton de la conversation.

-Quoi quoi? demanda Alicia

-C'est presque ça Alicia!Coin coin essaye encore. lui dit Fred

-Essayer quoi?

-Ben imiter le canard!

-Mais j'imitais pas le canard!

-Ok alors c'était quoi? La grenouille?

-Mais non, je te demandais pourquoi t'avais dit quoi

-Ben quoi?

-Oh laisse tomber.soupira Alicia

-Je peux pas

-Pourquoi ça?

-Ben si je laisse tomber ça va se casser. dit Fred le plus naturellement du monde

-Olala Georges, fait quelques chose c'est de pire en pire.s'exclama Alicia de plus en plus inquiète

-Oh tu crois? Moi j'aurais tendance à dire que ça s'améliore

-Hein!

-Je déconne! Bon Fred si tu te calmais maintenant, t'as assez dit de conneries pour la soirée!

-Ah mais non, ça ne fait que commencer!

BONG...BOUM

C'était Fred qui venait de tomber sans connaissance sur le sol après qu'Angelina l'ait assomé avec une poêle.(poêle qui se trouvait là par un total et pur hasard)

-Enfin un peu de calme.soupirèrent Georges, Lee, Alicia et Angelina

-Bon on plus qu'a le mettre au lit.

Et Georges fit léviter son frère jusqu'à son dortoire, après quoi il redescendit fêter,avec les autre, la victoire des Gryffondors sur les Serpentards.


End file.
